The present invention relates to clamping devices for holding a plurality of workpieces together, and more particularly, to such a device for releasably holding a pair of workpieces at any desired angle with respect to one another.
It is highly desirable to be able to secure workpieces together at a fixed angle with respect to one another by a clamping device that can be supported on and quickly and easily oriented in any desired position with respect to the workpieces being clamped. Further, it is desirable to be able to hold workpieces having irregularly shaped external surfaces, and to be able to hold workpieces at any desired angle with respect to one another.
Various clamping devices for holding workpieces at right angles have been known for a number of years, and by way of example, one of such devices can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 121,851 to Cornish. These devices are generally used for joining mitered corners of wood pieces such as molding, picture frames, and the like.
These prior clamping devices are generally constructed of a heavy frame having upstanding flanges to engage the interior faces of the work to be joined, and movable jaws operated by a threaded shaft to hold the work against the flanges. The movable jaws are ordinarily guided in tracks, and are subject to binding and malfunction if the device is oriented other than on a generally horizontal surface. Further, these devices are bulky and unwieldy, and are generally intended for use only on work pieces weighing less than the clamping device.
Accordingly, there has existed a need for a convenient and effective clamping device which can be quickly and easily oriented in any desired position on the workpieces to be clamped, and can be further adapted for use with workpieces having irregularly shaped external surfaces. As will become apparent from the following, the present invention satisfies this need.